1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
With the rapid growth of a mobile market due to the explosion in needs for smart phones and tablets, memories have evolved at very high speed with their increasing types. As the result of such evolution, there have been introduced Wide I/O 2 (hereinafter, referred to as ‘WIO2’), which is a faster version of Wide I/O, and HBM (High Bandwidth Memory), which is a new memory for graphic and high performance computers.
At present, WIO2 and HBM are manufactured with different designs from each other. Specifically, WIO2 has a structure in that a memory block and a peripheral circuit block are formed on a single chip and have a very large chip size. HBM has a structure in that a memory chip with only a memory block and a logic chip with only a peripheral block are stacked.
Such separate designs of a chip for WIO2, a memory for HBM and a logic chip for HBM results in a problem whereby much time and cost are taken for their development.